Black Coffee with Cream
by Qwisse
Summary: Short stories featuring Shadow and Cream. OOC, not to be taken seriously.
1. Nobody would believe you

"…I'll make you pay for this."

Shadow hissed once again and tried to reach for the dart stuck in his shoulder with his teeth – his hands were tied to the chair hack behind his back – but failed miserably. He then raised his head sharply and gave his tormentor a trademark death glare.

"Not until you're out of prison again," shrugged Cream. "Which, I believe, is not going to happen soon."

"I'm _not_ going to go to prison."

"You aren't?" Cream's expression turned into mocking surprise. "But look at what you've done, aren't you a criminal after this?"

Shadow didn't want to, but he did look.

The room looked as if a storm had rushed through it. Remains of the furniture were covering the floor; only the chair Shadow was sitting on remained untouched. Curtains were forming a messy lump on the floor, a single window was broken brutally. And the bodies… two bodies on the floor. The black hedgehog didn't want to look at them, and he turned away quickly.

Walls were covered with splashes of blood up to the ceiling.

"What _you_ have done, to be exact."

He still couldn't recover from what he had seen… yet he had to if he wanted himself out of this, had to summon his power and release himself, and quickly.

"Me?" Cream blinked innocently. Somehow she had avoided getting covered with blood all over; now she was a clean sweet little girl as always… only Cheese was strangely missing. "There must be a mistake, mister Shadow… It was you who broke into the house, destroyed the room and killed those poor guys, all while being on drugs."

"…And then stuck a dart into my shoulder and tied myself to the chair," he finished sarcastically, moving his hands up and down slightly at the same time. Damn that rabbit girl, the knots were far too good for him to undo…

Shadow blinked, wondering is it was just him or did the world actually make an attempt to spin around him.

"I will remove the ropes once you pass out. The drug was inside the dart, you know? And oh, it seems like it's starting to work already," she murmured, approaching him.

The hedgehog was feeling rather dizzy at the point, but he still was able to speak and to glare.

"When I report to the GUN… and they find you… they'll turn your life… into a nightmare," he managed, his throat going dry and his tongue making a knot and reluctant to move.

Cream landed on his lap, took his chin in her fingers and pulled his face closer to hers gently.

"Your problem is that nobody would believe you," she said, smiling sheepishly.

And then the world around Shadow spiraled into darkness.


	2. Friendly secrets

**Author's note:**

This chapter is a separate and finished story.

* * *

.w.

Vanilla was restless. Vanilla was shocked. Vanilla was still scared to pieces - even though there were no more reasons to be scared now.

But most of all, Vanilla was grateful.

"Thank you, mister Shadow."

"M-hm."

"No, I mean it. Thank you."

"M-hm."

"Those robots could have done something terrible to my daughter—"

"Kha! Um, I mean, m-hm."

"—but you came and saved her right in the nick of time! Right, Cream?"

"Yes, mommy. Thank you again, mister Shadow," the rabbit girl hugged the hedgehog's forearm. Said mister Shadow twitched visibly.

"Um-hum," he mumbled.

Vanilla nodded contently. There were no reasons to disbelieve what her daughter had told her half an hour ago.

Then she gasped.

"Gosh, where are my manners?! Would you like a cup of tea? Or maybe coffee? Please have a seat, I can imagine how tired you are!"

"Ngh. I mean, no, I don't want to drink. Actually, I was already lea—"

Vanilla wasn't listening. She was in her kitchen already.

Shadow considered leaving right now, while the older rabbit wasn't looking. The grip around his forearm tightened just a bit.

Now, as Vanilla was out of earshot, Shadow finally felt free to steal a sideways glance at Cream.

"…You do realize she's going to find out someday, don't you?" he asked in an undertone.

Cream addressed him a sweet smile. "Not unless you tell her. And you know what? I really doubt you'll tell a living soul about how you got knocked out by some robots and I had to get your quills out of it all."

Shadow hissed under his breath.

He couldn't understand this girl. She was a tomboy at heart. She was noticed hanging around Sonic and his pals several times, fighting against that mad scientist. Apart from that, she would occasionally slip out of her and her mother's house unnoticed and go on a rampage. And might Chaos help those unlucky ones, be they robots or sapients, who happened to stand on her way.

Sometimes Shadow noticed her chao looked differently and supposed it was a new one. He never really wanted to think about what might have possibly happened to her previous pet.

Overall, the girl was a walking nightmare.

And somehow she managed to keep it all secret, hiding her true self behind the mask of sweet childish innocence. Well, most of the time.

He looked at her again and was greeted with two large shiny eyes, blinking naively at him.

Chaos, he already knew he wasn't going to forget the sight of this tiny rabbit smashing robots with her chao anytime soon.

Vanilla returned, carrying a tray that had several cups on it. Cream's grip tightened even more. "Mommy, I think me and mister Shadow should get to know each other better. Would you mind if I invite him for a tea party some day?"

"Of course I wouldn't, my dear… I mean, if he wouldn't mind it himself, that is," the older rabbit added.

Shadow gulped. "Is this," he asked slowly and very quietly, "a kind of party that will have you very, very upset if I don't show up?"

"You bet," Cream winked at him.

Well, did Shadow really have any options…?

Vanilla nodded in response to his mumbling. "Here, have a drink. You'll get better."

Cream was still holding on to his hand, and Shadow thought it was going to be the sourest cup of tea in his entire life.


End file.
